Carry On My Wayward Angels
by MarbleWolf
Summary: When Sam and Cas are ambushed by the BMOL they are sent to Europe and find themselves in a very deadly situation. Meanwhile Dean attempts to hunt down who stole his brothers and deal with his mother's return, with the help of an old... friend? rating dropped to T.Warnings in chapters!
1. chapter 1

Carry on My Wayward Angels

Disclaimer-I I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Warning- torture, very realistic torture scenes! HurtSam! HurtCas! Experimentation!

Episode Tag to Keep Calm and Carry On 12x01

Chapter ONE

The rattling of chains awoke him. And a loud continuous roar he couldn't quite place. He tried to stretch his legs but found he was in some place very cramped. A warm body pressed against his side. His eyes were unfocused and it took a lot of his strength to raise his head. He was in a dark place he had never seen before. Next to him, Castiel the angel, lay sprawled. Castiel had chains with Enochian around his neck. Shackles held his wrists and ankles together. A think metal woven cord with tiny Enochian was wrapped tightly around his torso… bounding his wings? And he was completely naked.

Sam lifted his head weakly, and he realized he was in no better condition. Pain throbbed in his thigh as he shifted his weight. His fingers shivered lightly as he took in his surroundings…. He was in a goddamn box. A cramped wooden animal transport box. He shivered in the cold air, seeping into the box from the air holes and scooted closer to the angel. Sam tucked himself closer to the freezing angel.

What the hell was going on? Sam had arrived at the Bunker with Castiel… and Crowley. But then a thick smoke and gunshots had erupted from near them. Sam had heard Castiel gasp in pain and go down before a bullet pierced Sam's leg. After that…. Sam didn't remember anything. Now he was being treated like an animal. He peaked through the holes, his limbs shivering hard… he was in the cargo hold of a plane. And Dean was gone. Sam swallowed heavily and pulled the limp angel close. His muddled, drugged?, brain soon dragged him back into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

Sam awoke some time later when the plane began to land. Sam opened his eyes to cloudy, unfocused blue eyes. Cas was still tucked close to Sam. Their bodies, desperate for warmth instinctively wrapped around the shared warmth. It was much cooler here than where they had been. Up north? How much time had passed?

Sam and Cas winced when the door to the cargo hold, slammed open, blinding bright lights filled the cramped space. Sam tried yelling for help, but found he couldn't make a sound. He thumped his hands against the wood and scratched at the walls.

"Oh hush. You are fine." A man said, pulling the crate into something. Immediately, the… truck? Started up and began to go. Had Sam imagined it… or did that man have a British accent? Maybe he just had the accent. No way has Sam been out that long… no way is he in Europe. Sam's breath came faster as he realized how far from home he could be. A gentle hand on his chest, made him raise his eyes to Cas. Concerned, pain filled eyes, gazed back.

"Its ok Cas. We will be ok. We will get out of this." Sam tried to say. But again his voice failed him. Cas smiled weakly, and let his eyes drift closed again. Sam watched Cas fall into unconsciousness and cursed to himself. Cas wasn't doing well… but why?

Sam didn't have time to ponder before the truck slid to a stop and the box was flooded with light once again. British clipped accents filled the air. Sam sat up, detaching himself from Cas's warm body and watched from the holes, as a huge spacious building entered his view. People bustled around. He couldn't make out any features. Just a flash of blonde hair, nice pristine clothing… then white coats and gloved hands. The entrance was like that of a hospital. Up a elevator and then into a lab like area. White walls, ceiling, floor. Machines humming, tons of books. Runes covered each door. Each hall was lined with Devils Traps, Enochian, Latin.

The crate was wheeled into a darkened hallway and all the way to the end where one thick steel door stood ajar. With a loud groan, the door was shoved open by two men and the crate was slid into the room. The room was a medium size. White padded walls, solid concrete floors and a concrete ceiling lined in warding, runes, and Enochian. On the far side, a small bare bed with chains curled on top of it sat in the corner and a tiny bathroom sat in the opposite corner. Cameras were in each corner of the room, chains, and shackles lined the walls. A couple metal hooks hung from the ceiling.

Sam swallowed and stroked Castiel's dirty hair, trying to gain some sense of calm. This couldn't be happening… suddenly the top of the crate was cracked open, the claws of a hammer visible. Sam squinted in the light at the men and women looked down upon him.

"Sam Winchester. Welcome to the British Men Of Letters Experimentation ward. If you cooperate, your time will be pleasant here, and you will leave in one piece. If not… well you'll see." A chipper female voice spoke. Her tone was condescending.

Sam felt a snarl build in his chest. "Screw You."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Several hours earlier-

Dean stood at the top of the stairs of the Bunker, next to his mother. His mouth hung open in a horrified grimace. The war room below had large trails of blood and two large puddles. An odd smell lingered in the air, making his head feel odd. His brothers gun lay in a puddle of dried blood. At the foot of the stairs, a lump of clothing sat. He could recognize his brothers plaid shirt and Castiel's trench coat. Even their shoes sat in the pile. Dean swore loudly and dashed down the stairs.

"Sammy! Cas?!" Dean searched the Bunker, bottom to top. And again he searched… then he looked up the traffic and found an unmarked black van run a red light… further digging found the van abandoned on the side of the road. Dean's frustration reached a peak when he decided to start calling around.

"Hey Jody. Sam is missing. So is Cas. If you hear anything… let me know." And he repeated the process with Garth. And a couple other hunters. Finally he decided to call Crowley.

"Crowley. I need help."

"Squirrel? You sure Do! You need help staying dead. How are you alive?"

"Crowley, I need help because Sam and Cas are missing."

"oh that .. Yes. A British bitch and cronies attacked the Bunker. Shot your angel and brother and took off with them I assume. I got out of there as soon as I saw the smoke. Drugs." Crowley sighed. "I'll help you find them. But you owe me."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the dried blood all over the floor.

"I'm coming Sammy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam and Cas had been dumped out of the box and onto the floor. Then, they had been grabbed and dragged to some of the shackles in the room. The cold metal clamped down hard on their wrists. The people removed his "transport chains" and he slumped heavily against where his wrists hung. Cas lay a few feet from him, still bound in the Enochian chain.

A blonde woman and a couple men stood before them. "You are here to answer a few questions. Some physically, some verbally. Let's do verbally first. Sam Winchester. How did you fix the sun? And tell me about the American Hunters. Where do they gather?"

Sam tilted his head and glared at the woman. "Screw You. I am not telling you anything."

The woman smiled sadly and nodded to one of the men. The man approached with a sadistic grin on his face. Sam shied away but rough hands snatched up his arm. He shouted protests but they just shoved his face down. He felt needles picking his arm and once in his neck. Most of the needles were taking blood except for one. And it filled him with dread when he felt a familiar buzzing in his head. Footsteps retreated over to Castiel and he watched as they did the same to him. And the needle full of dark red liquid confirmed Sam's fears. They were being dosed with demon blood.

The next several days found Sam and Castiel being poked and prodded. And slowly they started to introduce "methods to break Sam" as they called it. It was simple at first. They beat him. They starved him. They thoroughly embarrassed him by making him go to the bathroom on himself. They gave him large doses of demon blood and what he thinks is LSD or Heroin then they don't give him anymore till he starts to tremble. They mostly leave Castiel alone. The angel was hardly conscious. The demon blood was wrecking havoc on him. He was constantly shivering and had a dark grey parlor to his skin. They fed him soup twice a day while Sam watched hungrily. The only thing they gave Sam was a sugary thick water.

"Now. Today Samuel. We are going to talk about those American Hunters. Tell me about them." The same woman was back again. Toni Bevell. A very muscular woman stood next to a tray covered in a black towel.

"Screw you." Sam hissed, he showed his teeth and rattled his chains. Toni stood up and left, letting the huge door swing shut behind her. The other woman stepped forward, the tray now uncovered. She had a blow torch in her hand. The roar of the fire as she stepped towards him made him realize they were serious.

" No please No!" Sam shouted gruffly, panic setting in. And he screamed. The blow torch trailed up his foot, over his ankle, up his bare leg and across his stomach. He gagged from the smell and pain and promptly vomited on the woman. Bile hitting her shoes.

"Are you ready to talk, Sam?" The woman scowled.

Sam took on a shaking breath, "Screw you."

The woman sighed exasperated, "Remember Sam. You did this to yourself."

And she brought the torch up to his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**_•warning! torture in this chapter!_**

 _Disclaimer- I do not own supernatural_

Chapter Five-

Castiel jerked awake. The horrible smell that met him had his stomach turning. But the scream. The howl of agony echoed in his ears, he knew that sound... Sam. He snapped to awareness. His feverish eyes opened and Castiel immediately wished he had kept them closed. Sam sat naked near by. Chained to the wall. His hair was burning. Large chunks of skin were black and charred. Sam's whole body spasmed and Sam cried out. His voice a high pitched shriek.

Castiel fought off the exhaustion and the burning in his body before sitting up slowly. The woman torturing Sam walked over to a small series of knobs and turned the tap on, ice cold water spilled from a spout above Sam. Sam's screams cut off as the water choked him. He coughed heavily, his chest heaved and tremor shook his whole body. His hair fell in burnt clumps around him.

Cas closed his eyes and immediately started to pray. Pray to Chuck, pray to all the angels. Even Lucifer. And slowly he tuned into angel radio. It was muffled and hardly working but he sent out the strongest distress call that he could. Hoping against hope that one angel would listen.

He listened as the woman shuffled around some. Sam suddenly yelped, and Cas opened his eyes to watch the woman injecting him with a diluted bright reddish pink liquid. Sam's eyes rolled and his head flopped around. Bits of charred flesh flaking off around him. Then Sam collapsed to the ground, his wrists held above his head. His shoulders looking to be nearly dislocated.

The woman turned to Castiel and smiled brightly. "My… you have some beautiful eyes, angel."

She knelt in front of him and before Castiel could get his mind to catch up. She cut into his neck, and extracted a small amount of his Grace.

"First time in a long time since we got to experiment with angel Grace." She chuckled dryly and left the room. Cas bowed his head and began to pray once more. He tried to open his mind As much as possible. His thoughts were a chaotic mess. He projected as much of himself as he could, shouting for help in his mind. He stared at Sam's limp form, memorizing every injury, calling out to heaven over and over. Until the pain took over and he fell limp again.


	6. chapter 6

**_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_**

Chapter Six-

Dean hasn't been sleeping. It had been days since he found the Bunker had been attacked. His mother tried to get him to go rest but he couldn't. He spent all his time on his phone or computer, a beer or coffee next to him. Crowley had shown up and assisted some before going off to track Lucifer.

But now Dean was at a dead end. No one had seen them. It had been 14 whole days. And he still couldn't find them. His heart sunk and he held his head in his hands. He scratched at his hair and groaned heavily.

"Hey there Deano." Dean sprang out of his seat, knocking the chair back. He twisted around and stumbled, dizziness setting in.

"Easy there buddy. I am not here to hurt you." Dean stared in shock at the golden eyed archangel gazing back at him.

"What the hell are you doing Here? I thought you were dead." Dean snarled and stepped towards the angelic being. Dean's brow furrowed at the sorrow in the Archangel's eyes.

"Wow there buckaroo. I am the Trickster. Do you honestly think I'd let myself die? Anyway, that a not why I'm here. I heard and saw something very disturbing on Angel Radio." Gabriel lifted his hands and mist collected between his palms. Dean's grip on the table tightened as a very fuzzy, unfocused image appeared. Enochian faded in and out with the image, a weak familiar voice shaking. A white room, and Sam?

"oh my god… is that Sammy?" Dean choked as the image of Sam laying burnt and soaked. His arms were raised to awkward angles above his head. His head hanging, clumps of charred hair hanging in His face. The vision darkened suddenly.

"Where is this? What's wrong with Castiel? What's he saying?" Dean demanded.

"I'm not sure. I pinpointed it to the Europe. The UK area. But Cas didn't say an address. I'm assuming he doesn't know. Castiel says he is injured as well. He says they are being tortured for information of some kind. And he says he believes he is dying…" Gabriel shook his head. "Whoever is doing this will beg for death when I'm through with them."

"Why do you care so much? And can you fly us there?" Dean demanded.

"I sure can. And I care because your brother is a good little chimp and Cas is my baby brother. You know how that is." Gabriel shrugged.

"Alright. Let me pack a bag and we can go." Dean rushed down the hall but freezing as ice encased his chest with the Archangels next words.

"Better hurry Dean-o. That message was sent to every angel in creation. Including my darling brother Lucifer…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Sam was a quaking, mess. Pain shook him to his very soul. These people… sub-humans, were doing whatever they wanted to him and the limp angel. Sam didn't dare look at himself in a mirror. And to top it all off, they wanted to see… demon vs angel blood, which was more effective? Stronger? Addictive? And man… if Sam had known Angel Blood and grace would make him feel this powerful 9 years ago, he would probably have killed Castiel. Sam shook his head in shame, shuddering through the pain.

"Sam. Someone will come for us." Cas whispered, his voice rough from screaming.

Sam lifted his head as much as he could to look at the angel. "It doesn't matter, Cas. No one can help us now."

Cas sighed and laid his head on the thin pillow. For some reason, these people gave him a bed. Yes he is chained to it, unable to move an inch but at least he wasn't like Sam. Sam's shoulders had finally given out, popped out of their sockets and the tendons slowly tearing as Sam's weight dragged downward. Sam's arms had gone numb a while ago, Sam unable to move them even with a twitch. Cas was forced to look on as the last of his family slowly shut down. And Cas found himself hoping that the Winchester would go peacefully from here… and be with Dean.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean, Mary and Gabriel stood in Britain now. The Archangel beginning to search for any clues for the missing angel or human, leaving Dean and Mary stunned in his wake. Because… well. The sky was glowing. Blinding beings swirling above them. Angels in their true forms, searching frantically for Castiel. Apparently an angels instincts were strong when it came to protecting their own, even if it was Castiel.

Dean was driving around, searching for any sign. Anything that his brothers were here. The sky was clouded and rain threatened to fall at any given time. Gabriel was a blur of light, blasting through Great Britain, the Archangel on full blast. He could sense Lucifer. He could sense many angry angels. He needed to find his baby brother quickly. Lucifer was faster than him. He always had been, but Gabriel? Gabriel was smarter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

It wasn't long after the sky began to glow that the building Sam and Cas were in began to hum. Solid iron sheets slammed down over the windows, Enochian and symbols scrawled on them. Sam and Cas had sigils carved into their flesh. Cas screamed out in his true voice, trying to draw the angels closer. He was beaten horribly, gagged with a think woven iron and to Sam's horror… a single sigil carved into his shoulder blades made Castiel's massive black wings explode into existence. Their tormentors flipping Castiel over and pulling his giant black feathers. Grace spilled from his wounds and the demented bastards pinned them down like butterfly wings to his cot. Sam turned away, unable to watch such a pure creature defiled. The screech of Angel voices made Sam send out his own prayer. His brain wasn't working right so he wasn't sure what the angels hears but hopefully someone got them out…

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was going international with his crimes. The sleek clean and stolen car purred as he tried to figure out the confusing opposites of Britain. Mary was gripping the seat, unable to keep her fear at bay. Her son was pushing 80 miles an hour, and fumbling with the controls. The look on his face… his eyes set in stone, his jaw clenched, his hands shaking. Mary couldn't picture her baby at all. But that wasn't true. When Sammy had bad colic Dean had that same concern on his face. Newborn baby Sam and little toddler Dean. And in the blink of an eye she was in another country tearing down the road with her son who looked as old as she did. She could see the scars on him. Could see calluses on his hands, the rough beard on his face. And from what he said… Sammy was even bigger.

With a bang the window began to pop as the angels talked to each other. Dean jumped and cursed loudly, stepping down harder on the gas. Gabriel appeared in the backseat, his eyes wilder than what Dean had ever seen.

"Dean. Lucy is flying around. He's pretty pissed, he doesn't like anyone else having his vessel… maybe you should sit this one out. The other angels are ready to send a blast down." Gabriel bit his lip, ready for the inevitable.

"No! Those are MY brothers." Dean snarled. Gabriel nodded, expecting this.

"Alright Deano. Just be ready for a shit show." With a flap of wings Gabriel was once again hovering above them then taking off. Dean glared out the windshield, watching the sky radiate with an unearthly glow. Hilariously enough, dark clouds of demons were hanging around. No where near any of the angels but on standby and ready. Ready for what, Dean wasn't sure.

They were almost there… the building in the distance seemed to have more warding than the Bunker, the angels and random demon dancing around it in contrasting tornadoes. The red smoke of the king of hell was close. Dean couldn't see him but Crowley said he would help out if needed. Dean couldn't help but grin darkly. These people won't know what hit them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam jerked and lifted his head weakly as the sirens began. People rushed in wearing white scrubs or in some cases, camo vests and black pants. Four white coated "doctors" went to Sam and for the first time in…. Days, weeks, months… his arms fell. His body spasmed as pain shot through his spine, his head spinning and burnt flesh fell to the ground. With no compassion, they shoved him onto a gurney and tied him down with iron chains. They hissed against his skin reacting with the angel and demon blood pulsing through him… the only things keeping him alive.

Castiel was also being moved, the 10 foot wing span being crushed into a barbaric harness. The Angel fought harder than Sam, screamining hoarsely against the gag cutting into his cheeks. His eyes alight with rage. Finally, after another beating, Castiel allowed himself to be lowered into a dog kennel of all things. The white coated people began to wheel them out. Down, down, down they went. The air grew chilly as the elevator continued moving downward. Sam was shivering before long. It was unclear if it was from the cold, or the obvious infections. Maybe both… but it was clear he was running out of time. And when they were wheeled into an iron room covered in runes that had Castiel thrashing around, they were dumped into the floor. The dog crate bouncing and rolling to a stop and Sam laying limp where they had left him. The door slammed shut, the only sound was the heavy breathing. The room was completely sound proof…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean fingered the grenade launcher he brought along, looking at the fortress before him. The angels and demons were low to the ground and quiet, watching Dean. It was unnerving, being one of two humans being watched by all of them. Crowley was next to him, his body had been in the trunk. Mary was standing next to him, looking around awed. It was certainly a sight but all it did for Dean was reinforce the severity of the situation. There was a reason the angels were so upset.

And Dean was ready to make them pay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The smell of Fire burned in Sam's nose... The stench of burnt flesh so horribly familiar but so alien that it came from him... He hugged Castiel's limp body tight, laying huddled together in the farthest corner of the room. Sam's arms were in agony, his hands numb, his shoulders, down were swollen and purple. He had opened Castiel's cage with his mouth, he even managed to remove the gag, the metal had cut into the angel's cheeks and sliced his tongue. Castiel wasn't conscious, unsurprisingly. Sam didn't like the color of his skin, the dull grey skin made his dirty hair stand out.

Sam shut his eyes tight, his body trembling. His hair was gone. John and Dean always teased Sam for his long hair. Dean even trimmed it once but never once did they force him to cut it. And now it was gone… his skin charred and oh so painful, and infected. He should really be dead. He would be without the Demon blood…

Castiel shifted against him, raising his head weakly. He opened his mouth, dried blood flaking off his mouth.

"Sam." The Angel sat up as best as he could, his arms and wings pinned to his body.

"Hey, Cas…" Sam leaned back, hissing.

"You look awful." Castiel commented.

Sam snorted softly looking down at the horrid bruising and burns, "You don't look much better…" looking at Castiel's bruising and mutilated wings.

"Yes well… I will heal with time." Castiel squirmed in the barbaric harness, not meeting Sam's eyes.

"Don't give me that, Cas." Sam glared his head pounding, "That demon blood… it can't be doing anything good."

"No. It's killing me." Castiel always was blunt.

"How long do you think you have?" Sam watched Castiel through hooded eyes.

"Days…" Cas shrugged, wincing.

Sam smiled softly, closing his eyes, breathing hurt. "Me too."

"Sam… don't you give up. We still have a chance. The angels are out there." Castiel leaned forward, wishing his arms weren't trapped.

"Cas, it's too late. And you know it. And given the chance… most of them would leave me here. I just want Dean." Sam's lungs suddenly seemed to constrict. Dean.

The smell of thunderstorms and Sulphur made Castiel look towards the door.

"Demons." Castiel whispered.

The building shook above them, the lights rattling and the door cracked. Sam moaned as the sounds drummed through his head. Castiel lowered himself to the ground, as quietly as possible. "Sam. Lay down."

Sam didn't need to be told twice. Feeling decades younger, Sam tucked himself into a ball, his body seizing with the amount of pain. Cas laying close by, forever the Winchesters guardian. The floor was blessedly cold, though it shook every couple seconds. Closing his eyes, Sam slipped into oblivion, Cas following , after giving the only Winchester a pained look.

000000000000000000000

Dean was walking through the halls of the establishment. It looked like a hospital but every once in a while it would give a glimpse of its true purpose. Experimentation… Gabriel walked on his left, and Mary on his right. Gabriel was leading them up to the room that reeked of Angel Grace. He should be there… Dean could hardly stop himself from running, but they couldn't afford to be taken by surprise. The hellhound had almost taken Dean out in one swipe. Crowley and a group of "Trustworthy" demons were searching each room. Putting down or releasing whatever they found inside. Ironically, Lucifer had agreed to help, and without a vessel, was sweeping through the halls at top speed. Dean didn't understand why Lucifer was acting so upset. But Dean would take all the help he could get. The other angels and demons were taking care of the "British Men Of Letters".

"Here, Dean." Gabriel opened a door at the very end of the hall as high up as you could get. The room made Dean's stomach churn, they obviously never cleaned up anything spilt by his brothers…

Gabriel cursed out loud when he came to the cot, black fuzzy down feathers lay in random spots on the bed. Dean was hypnotized by the gorgeous color to the feathers. Reaching out and touching one, the black feather shined with greens, blues and purples, the feather felt like the purest silk. Dean turned when he heard his mom gasp. Then Dean got a good look at where they kept Sam. Mary was on her knees touching a delicate and mostly burnt chunk of chocolate brown hair. Her hand was over her mouth, her eyes trailing up to the hanging chains. They looked rusted but Dean could tell it was dried blood. The fire in the pit of Dean's belly roared.

Never before had Dean wanted to use Alistair's training so bad on a human…


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean roared in rage when he spotted two women rushing at them, weapons pointed to them. One of them froze upon seeing him.

"Dean Winchester…. We were told you were dead." The first bitch said, pointing her gun straight at him.

"Yeah well you heard wrong." Dean snarled.

"Well, now we must kill you." Bitch two spoke up, looking far to eager.

Gabriel stepped up, laughing loudly. "As if you could kill me… I'm pretty pissed right now. Lucifer is pissed. CROWLEY is pissed. You have earned yourself a one way ticket downstairs." Gabriel's eyes were glowing golden.

"Ahhh little angel. We have things that can kill an angel." The first said looking far to smug.

Gabriel grinned. And damn if Dean didn't know he was on his side… he would be terrified. "I'm the Archangel Gabriel. And I'm here to save my little brother, and of course Sammy."

For the first time, shock and fear began to set in to the women. Dean stepped closer to them when a hand slapping down on an angel banishing sigil rang out. With a blast like a bomb, the blinding lights disappeared. Gabriel was gone.

"An archangel. What a prize. We will have to find a way to capture him. Now, back to business…" she cocked the gun, her partner doing the same, pointed at Mary. A man stepped out from behind the door, smirking.

"Now… I'm Arthur Ketch…what's going to happen is you are going to give up or… die." He sneered at them. Then Dean lunged.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam jumped awake when the door blew in. Pain shot through his limbs and his muscles tensed. Next to him, Castiel's blue eyes were wide. Celestial white light blinded Sam. But this light was different.. It was tinted with reds, and blacks. Lucifer. The blinding light hovered for a moment before coming to Sam. Sam glared, his eyes burning.

Then in a blink he was gone and Castiel was screaming. Sam struggled to his knees, worried for the angel.

"Cas?" Sam watched Castiel spasm, the blue eyes rolling in Castiel's skull.

"CAS! HELP! HELP US!" Sam's voice broke as he roared out.

000000000000000000000000000000

It hadn't been an easy fight. Dean had a few deep wounds, one in his shoulder and his vision wasn't as sharp as usual. Mary had a bullet graze on her left arm. And they probably would have lost if not for the red eyed King of Hell. He trotted next to them, not a mark on him, his suit still perfect, go figure.

Toni Bevelle cracked easily under the press of a blade. She knew her torture but she hadn't been the apprentice of Alistair… she and the other woman was dead. The man was at least unconscious. Dean didn't care… his baby brother was close.

 ** _Note! So im suprised to say that this story is almost done! i could have gone on longer but due to having so many stories, i felt like it was ok to end it where i did. if i get a lot of feedback and demand for a sequel or more, i will come back to this. but only after i have almost completed some of my other stories. if you havent read them, please do! Moonlight Son, Hell Will Quake and Heaven Will Cry and Im Addicted to You are my top stories so im trying to juggle all of them! they are going to be on the longer side._** ** _ LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS MAKE MORE STORY AND SOONER UPDATES! _**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Dean heard the cries before he even got all the way down the stairs. He broke into a run hearing the angelic shrieks of pain. His stomach churned, he never wanted to hear this sound again. Crowley and Mary were keeping pace with him, and Gabriel was close behind (the Archangel having enough power to get back rather quickly). Dean slid to a halt when he approached the shattered door, the metal bent and red hot.

"Lucifer." Gabriel said, grimly.

Inside the room was nothing. It was bare except for the two naked, injured men curled close together. Dean had seen both of them in bad shape before, but this made him want to kill Toni Bevelle again… and all the others. Castiel was still thrashing, blood seeping from his mouth, his skull cracking against the floor. Sam was silent, laying limply. Dean could hardly recognize Sam.

"Dean. You take care of Sam. I'll get Cas." Gabriel said as he shoved Dean. Dean unfroze and rushed forward, Mary on his heels.

"Well this isn't good at all." Crowley shook his head and stayed to the back as Gabriel release Castiel from the infernal harness. Castiel's wings burst forth, Cas still making the inhuman sounds, blood spilling from chewed up lips. Next to them, Dean had Sam in his arms, his jacket covering Sam. Sam was grinning a huge, fever bright grin.

"Dean… you came for me." Sam looked so hopeful. "Am I dead?"

Dean choked then looked around. Sure enough, the only one who was 'alive' was Crowley. "No buddy. I'm alive."

Sam's eyes roved around, not quite locking with Mary's. "Liar."

"I'm serious Sam. We're getting you out of here." Deans hands hovered around Sam, unsure of where to hold him.

"Mom? Gabriel?" Sam didn't seem to understand. Dean could feel the fever radiating from him. Next to them, Castiel finally quieted, his body shaking horribly.

"Gabriel. What happened to Cas?" Dean asked.

"The Angel Banishing Sigil happened. They used it on the angels and Cas was trapped in the harness. It was ripping him apart on the molecular level.. tearing him bit by bit from his vessel." Gabriel snarled the last part. Gabriel pulled Castiel up, into his arms. "Let's get out of here. We are blowing this place up before we go home."

"I can take care of that." Crowley had a dark grin on his face. Dean nodded and tried lifting Sam. Sam cried out, his body tensing.

"Dean. Take Cas. Just be careful with his wings. I'll take Sam." Gabriel helped Dean untangle from Sam, and set Cas against his chest, black wings tucked between them. Dean gave a soft kiss to Castiel's head before getting to his feet, softly speaking to the angel. Sam still cried even with the gentle touch of the Archangel.

"Crowley… take things down. I'm taking them home." The demon nodded once, his eyes like hellfire. After they disappeared, Crowley whispered in a growl, "Gladly."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam and Castiel would heal with time. Gabriel did the best he could with healing them. Restoring Castiel's wings, saving Sam's life from the septic infections and torrent of severe injuries. Sam's hair would grow back. His skin growing back in, flawless and new, Dean teasing him about how soft it was.

The only thing Gabriel couldn't heal was the drugs, demon blood and angel blood that ran through Sam and Castiel. And once again Dean had to listen to Sam go through withdrawal. Castiel almost died.. He would have without Gabriel donating blood and Grace. They weren't sure what would happen to the seraph with Archangel Grace in him, but it was definitely a sacrifice they were willing to make. Sam was horribly embarrassed. The first time his mom had seem him, he had been naked, injured and horribly confused. The days to come had been horrible as well. He couldn't imagine what she thought of him. Crowley had blown up the Men Of Letters Experimentation building. For that, Sam was grateful…

Dean… where could Sam start? His brother was alive! The weeks to come after they were reunited found Dean sleeping on a chair in Sam's room, Castiel and Sam had chosen to stay close to each other. The fear of the other dying, not yet gone. Castiel's grand wings faded back out of existence, only a couple feathers dotting the bunker floor. Dean would never say aloud but he would keep one feather, Cas knew… he'd been the one to hand It to Dean. It was a long, silken feather the length of his arm. It was under his bed right by the box that held some of his greatest mementos. One of which being Sammy's first hair cut, dad's tags, dozens of photos. And that is where it would stay, and when Sam and Dean brought Jack home… eventually Dean would bring it out to show Jack after Castiel was killed by Lucifer.

Sam's hair grew back slowly. And his muscles slowly built back up. He wasn't quite at the top of his game ever again. Hunters usually didn't live as long as the Winchesters… but they didn't have so many angels on their shoulder. Nor one that regarded them as a brother. Because to them all, brothers are the most important thing they had. Not the Bunker, not even the Impala. It's always been Sam, Dean and Cas… and that's how it would eventually end for the Winchesters.

Family Don't End In Blood

 ** _Well… I really didn't expect it to end but it kinda just happened. The ending was inspired by AngelDoves Supernatural video listed under Brother, the song Brother- Kodaline. I love the ending and I hope you do to! Eventually, I might write a sequel if enough people ask. Probably about the effects of Castiel having Archangel Grace and Sam having Angel and Demon blood in his system. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!_**


End file.
